1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for recovering an immiscible liquid spread as a thin film over the surface of a body of water. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for recovering oil resulting from oil spills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serious problems have resulted from water pollution caused by accidental spills or leakage of petroleum or other liquids into a body of water with the resulting formation of a thin oily film, or "slick" over the surface of the body of water. Such oily films or slicks have been dangerous to marine life and wildlife and have made our rivers, bays and oceans aesthetically undesirable. Previous methods of combatting such accidental spills have been generally ineffective. For example, some devices involve skimming the body of water to remove the oily layer by employing blades, belts, absorbant rollers, etc. These methods generally suffer from several disadvantages, among which are low rates of recovery and inability to operate effectively in waters with significant wave action. Generally, these types of recovery devices have been moved about in the water to contact the oil film to effect recovery or have been employed with additional devices to bring the oily film to the recovery apparatus.
Prior art apparatus for attracting the oily film to the recovery device generally have been ineffective because of the limited volume of oil film substance and water which can be efficiently recovered or handled. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,342, there is disclosed an apparatus employing vortex action to cause the oily film substance, or slick, to flow toward and into the vortex forming a cavity filled with the oily film substance which is thereafter recovered. This has generally been ineffective as the volume of material which can be handled is severely limited and the vortex disclosed therein is affected by wave action.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for oil spill recovery.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for oil spill recovery.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method for oil spill recovery.